Milo Murphy's law camping trip
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: A new girl named kanisha is joining the class for a camping trip and she's well prepared
1. Chapter 1

One day, milo, zack, and melissa are in class, when zack notices that a black-haired girl enter the room.

"Who is she". Said Zack.

"That's Kanisha walker, she's a strange girl". Said a boy.

"Hi, Kanisha, want to sit next to us". Asked Milo.

"Milo, right". Said Kanisha.

"Yes, how you know". Said Milo.

"I heard of you, sure I like to sit next to you". Said Kanisha.

"So, then you must be aware about Murphy's law". Asked Milo.

"Yeah the law that causes whatever could go wrong, will go wrong". Said Kanisha.

"Pretty much". Said Zack.

"Yup".Said Kanisha.

"Then, you should probably be prepared". Said Melissa.

"No problem, I packed supplies before I left". Said Kanisha, showing them her bag.

"Impressive, I think we got a Winner". Said Melissa.

"class, today we are going to have a field trip, in the great outdoors". Said the teacher.

*But, first does anybody have insurance, in case of injury". She asked. Everybody raised their hands.

"Good, now let me introduce a new girl, Kanisha". Said the teacher. So, Kanisha waved.

"now, everybody go get ready for the camping trip". Said the teacher.

At the forest, Cavendish and Dakota were driving a truck filled with Pistachios.

"so, what's the mission for today". Said Cavendish.

"we have to delivery pistachios to a stranger named patricia". said Dakota.

"alright, and we better watch out for that murphy kid". said Cavendish.

It's cut, The kids and the teacher are in the forest.

"ok, it seems like everybody's prepared". said the teacher. "now, everybody gets settled".

Just as they were doing that a bear showed

"A bear". Said a boy.

So, they started running, except Kanisha looking at the bear blindly, then takes out a fish sandwich, and leads the bear away from the camp.

"Listen I give you these and you stay away from the camp, deal". Said Kanisha. The bear growled in agreement.

"The bear is gone". Said mac.

"Great, hey where's Kanisha". Said Zack

"Right here, don't worry I took care of the bear". Said Kanisha.

"Great, hey where's Kanisha". Said Zack

"Right here, don't worry I took care of the bear". Said Kanisha.

"Again, that's impressive". Said Melissa.

"So, what should we do". Asked Kanisha.

"Well, we could start a campfire". Said Milo.

"Good, I have s'mores ". Said Kanisha.

"So, you mean to tell me you did all that just because you wanted to make sure the opera continues". Said Kanisha, after hearing the opera story.

"Yes, I didn't want Amanda's schedule to be ruined". Said Milo.

"That is very thoughtful, it's odd. How you go through all that stuff, yet you stay positive". Said Kanisha.

"I find staying positive, can help you get through the day". Said Milo.

"Yeah, pretty much, what about you, miss prepared". Said Melissa.

"Well, I haven't been through actual danger, except a school fire, almost being stumped by elephants, and then there was that hockey game, you know never mind". said Kanisha.

"that's the end of that, how about a hike". said Kanisha.

"well, I guess that could be fun". said Melissa.

On the net scene, Cavendish and Dakota are in the middle forest.

"great, where are we going to find a gas station in the middle of the forest". said Cavendish.

Then, a gas station appear out of nowhere.

"well, that's ironic". said Dakota.

"yes, it is". So, they go inside, but it almost looked abandoned.

"hello". said Dakota.

"it would seem that we're in an abandoned and very dusty". said Cavendish.

"or these could just be decorations, lights were turned off, and the employee is in the break room". said Dakota.

"that could also be true". said Cavendish.

Dakota hits the bell.

"welcome to kitty's gas station, i'm kitty, how can I help you". said A long black-haired girl wearing a red dress with a blue stripes, a red bell hop hat, and pink high heels.

"yeah, we need some gas for our truck". said Cavendish. "have anything".

"hold on". said Kitty, then gets a red box on the counter. "there you go".

"thank you". said Cavendish.

"so, do you know about anybody name patricia". said Dakota.

"sure, she lives up the mountains, good thing you stopped, you would've missed it". said Kitty.

"thanks". said Dakota.

Up the mountains, Milo, Melissa, Kanisha, and Zack were hikin.

"It seems like everything is going well". said Kanisha.

"well, you know what they say, murphy's law is an unpredictable, unstoppable force". said Milo.

"i'm just going to go with it". said Melissa.

"what's the point of questioning it". said Zack.

On the other side of the mountain.

"i'm just saying maybe the times that murphy kid bump into us, were just concidences". said Dakota.

"then, how do you explain the calamity that follows him". said Cavendish.

"maybe, he's jixed". said Dakota.

"really". said Cavendish.

"it was just a thought". said Dakota.

"Uh oh". Said Dakota, seeing the falling rocks, then a giant hammer comes and breaks the rocks.

"a giant hammer". said Zack.

"I got it from the giant tool store, next to the medevil convention". said Kanisha.

"no, let's get's down". said Kanisha, straping them to a rope.

While getting down, they see the Dakota, and Cavendish.

"hey it's the pistachogue guys again"". said Milo.

"yeah". siad Melissa, feeling suspicious.

"odd". said Zack.

"see the murphy kid didn't stop us we still have pistachogues" siad Dakota, then a bear comes out and takes it.

"alright, now that was weird". said Cavendish.

"guess, the bear was still hungry". said Kanisha.

So, they make it to the camp, and go to sleep, while dakota and cavendish prepare a campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Back story of Kanisha.

This story is about How Kanisha gets herself prepared for her move to Danville

It was an ordinary, where a girl with long black hair, wearing a green headband,pink striped shirt, purple skirt with pictures of hearts, and black shoes in her room.

The room has a bookcase, tv on a wall, bunk bed, a picture of her and her twin sister at summer camp, two toys on her bookcase, and a table.

Kanisha typing on a computer,and it's on her lap, where she looks through the internet about Jefferson County Middle school, where she finds interesting headline about Milo.

"Fascinating, I'm going to need some items". said Kanisha.

A few minutes later, Kanisha gets a buch items from various people, that she knows including her mom.

So, while Kanisha is helping her mom, pack her bags and finds something unusal.

"I wonder what this Milo kid is llike, and how you get under here crystal ball?". asked Kanisha, seeing that a crystal bal.

I would put more,but I go nothing else


End file.
